The 7 Days of Halloween
Hi! So I am just a random person writing a Halloween story. My friend told me about this and decided to join. Hope whoever reads this likes it. 7 Days Seven days until Halloween and we still don't have our costumes. Talaynah and Chase- my best friends- wanted the best trio Halloween costume this year. We have been searching for about two weeks now. We've been to every Halloween store and still didn't find anything. Talaynah and Chase haven't agreed on anything. Tala wants us to be witches and a warlock, but Chase wants us to be zombies. It's been like this every year we want to match. I don't really care what we wear, as long as it works out and looks good. We are now at the mall and looking in any store that might have something for us to use. Most stores have posters up with Halloween costumes. We've been here an hour and have found nothing. "Twyla! Come on! We're going in Hot Topic. They might have something." Tala calls to me as she practically runs to the store. She has long, straight blonde hair, big brown eyes, pale skin, and is 5'6". She is pretty different compared to my dark, frizzy hair and bright blue eyes. She is three inches taller than me, but somehow people still think we are sisters. I guess because we are always together. The only thing we have in common- for our looks, that is- is our pale skin. "Think we'll find anything?" Chase said, breaking me from my thoughts. Tala was already in the store, and we were just walking out of the store we were previously in. "Maybe. If you two find anything that you agree on." I replied with a smirk. I was rewarded with a playful punch in the arm. "Maybe we could if Tala didn't come up with horrble ideas and you actually cared about this." "I do care about this, but my word hardly ever counts. You two already fight like siblings. I'm not getting in the middle of you two." "I guess that's only fair." "Chase! Quit flirting with Twy! Now you two get in here and look at this! It's perfect!" Tala yelled at us. I saw Chase roll his eyes. "Hope that she's right." He mumbled to me as we walk into Hot Topic. "Look at this picture!" Tala yells when we find her. I look to where she is pointing and see the Doctor Who display. "What am I suppose to be looking at?" I ask because all I see are t-shirts and masks. "Right there, Twyla!" She pokes the picture she was looking at. I look at it and realize that the costumes were perfect. There was a girl in a Dalek dress, a girl in a TARDIS dress, and the Doctor. "I call the TARDIS dress!" I yell at Tala before she can say anything. "I wanted to be the Dalek anyways. It'll make more sense, you being the TARDIS." Tala replies. "And why is that?" Chase asks. "Because we all know you-" She was cut off by Chase, throwing his hand over her mouth. "OW! You bit me!" Chase yelled. Everyone in the store looked our way. "Sorry people! This happens all the time! They're siblings!" I shout to everyone in the store. "We are not!" Tala and Chase yelled at the same time. "Denial! See? They are related!" Everyone went back to what they were doing. "Why did you do that? I don't want to be told that I am related to him. You are suppose to be candor." Tala tells me. "You can't be candor with complete strangers. There's always a little time for a lie. We won't ever see these people again. Why does it matter?" "Whatever. What do you think of this trio?" Tala asks. Her annoyance seemed to have disappeared, and it was replaced with excitement. "I think that it's actually really great. It'll have to do. We don't have much time to find anything else and this is the first thing we have agreed on." Chase replies while examining the picture. "I think that it's perfect. Should we get the outfits today or wait?" I say. I'm actually excited about these costumes. "Today. Mom gave me enough for about anything." Tala replied with sheer excitement. "Okay. That'll work. I already have most of the Doctor's outfit." Chase said, now looking at the Doctor Who merchandise. "Are you kidding? You have all of 11's outfit. Most of 10's and 9's." I say. "You're right. But I think I want to dress up as 10." "You can't be David. Sorry." Tala says looking for her size in the Dalek dress. "No one can be David, but I can still dress up as him. I mean, I've got the looks, right?" I look at Chase and realize that he is actually attractive. His dark hair, like mine, is tousled in a cute way. His eyes are a piercing emerald green. His skin was still tanned from fall break and summer. "Ehh. If you let me do your hair, then you can be 10." Tala replied. "Deal." Chase replied. I picked out a TARDIS dress that was my size and went to pay. Chase had to buy a sonic screwdriver. Are you kidding me? That's all he needed? Tala got her Dalek dress and a few other things that are "essential" for her to have. We finally had our costumes after two weeks of searching. Little did we know that something bigger was coming for us. Bigger than our perfect Halloween costumes. Nobody was ready for this one. 6 Days "Last night, 15 year old Benjamin Matthews was murdered in a porta potty. He was said to have slashes all over his torso and thighs. There was a letter found under his skin that said, 'this is not the last'. If anyone-" My dad turned off the TV. "Some people are just sick. I mean, who puts a letter under someone's skin like a holder? And cutting them up? That's just psychotic. The killer didn't even stab him. The Benjamin kid bled to death from the slashes made by the killer's knife." "Yes, some people are crazy. That's for sure. But let's not talk about this now. We must eat." My mom says while putting pancakes on a plate. I love it when she doesn't have to go to work early. I'm sure my dad loves it too. We have actual breakfast on those days. "It just isn't right. Didn't he go to your school? I think I remember him." Dad asks me while grabbing some pancakes that Mom just set on the table. "Yeah. I suppose he would be considered one of my friends. I wasn't very close to him, but this is still terrible." I grab a few pancakes and put syrup on them. "He was dating Tala. I hope she's okay. I know that she has dated a lot of guys, but never had someone die. This will be a bad day." "Okay. Enough of this topic. Don't want to be depressed before school. Now eat up. We have to leave in about thirty minutes." Mom says and we all finish eating. Lunch "Twy!" Chase calls as I exit the lunch line. Tala, Chase, Koji, Trevin, Andrina, Alex, Nick, and Abigail are all in their normal places at lunch. All except Ben- who had been killed. I still can't get over that someone I was friends with died. "I really don't want to talk about what everyone wants to talk about, but we need to. We can't just pretend like nothing happened." Tala says once I sit down. People look over at us with sympathetic looks. "I'm really sorry, Tala. He wasn't one of my closer friends, but I still can't get this out of my head. One of my friends was killed. Murdered, actually. I honeslty can't believe something like that happened. Especially in this town." I say in one breath. This has honestly been bothering me all day. "I don't know what to do. I hope that the killer wasn't serious about Ben being the only kill. The way he killed Ben, well, I'd rather not even think about it." Chase says. His mind must have been on the subject all day too. I think practically everyone's has. "I do you know the killer is a he?" Alex asks. Apparently that's all he got from the conversation. None of the emotional trama that was talked about. "I just guessed. I don't really know." Chase replies. "Okay, well this conversation is cheery. I don't think I really want to talk about it." Abigail says. Abigail had been friends with Ben the longest. We had all grown up together, but their parents were friends and they literally grew up together. "Well, did you here? Our costume is amazing!" Tala says, I guess happy to be done with the conversation. We continued we different conversations, staying away from the Ben topic. Soon enough lunch was over, then the day. No one found out about the next death until the next day. 5 Days "There was another murder last night. Sixteen year old, Emily Eaves was killed in a shed in her own backyard. She was decapitated and her eyeballs were taken out. In replace of her eyes, there were rotten cherries. There was another letter found sticking out of her mouth. It said, "Wait, there's still more.'"